Close Enough To Be Perfect
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: These were the unique moments in life where Teddy thought he understood the sarcastic speedster when no one else could, and where Tommy realized why his brother loved Teddy so much. Plus, they both loved each others company. One-shot.


**Title:** Close Enough To Perfect**  
****Timeline:** Anywhere after Young Avengers #12 and the begining of Avengers: The Children's Crusade #1**  
****Summary:** These were the unique moments in life where Teddy thought he understood the sarcastic speedster when no one else could, and where Tommy realized why his brother loves Teddy so much. Plus, they both loved the company. One-shot.  
**A/N:** Jumping on the updating-and-publishing-wagon. :) I've got heaps to put up. These are kinda short sections and mostly just dialogue.

* * *

Teddy huddled into his oversized and overly warm Batman hoodie, his blonde hair peeking out from under the hood, falling into his blue eyes. His knees were brought to his chest as he sat on the couch. Looking at the crackling fireplace, he took a sip from the large mug filled with steaming hot chocolate, the electrical storm outside raging. The windows on the 2nd level of HQ were being battered against the raging winds, creating an eerie atmosphere. The sky was dark and loomy, and not because it was 10:30 at night.

"Marshmallow?" Tommy plonked himself down next the shapeshifter. "I personally like the white ones." he added, 2 pale sweets sitting in his outstretched palm. In the speedsters other hand was a mug and a stack of DVD's tucked under his arm. Tommy was only wearing a pair of pale flannel pajama pants, flaunting his bare toned chest. He was wearing nothing compared to Teddy who was in his oversized hoodie, tracksuit pants and ugg boots.

Teddy nodded gratefully and took the marshmallows, dropping then in his drink. "Thanks, Tommy." he said, looking at Tommy as he crossed his legs on the couch next to him. His hair was in it's usual messy style, strands of the shocking white sticking up all over the place. He placed his drink down onto the table and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Teddy.

He motioned forwards the DVDs. "_Lord of the Rings_, again?" he remarked as Tommy shrugged and stood up, heading towards the massive screen and opening the DVD player. "Didn't we watch that last week?"

"We watched _Brokeback Mountain._" Tommy corrected, popping open the DVD case, turning to look at the shapeshifter who had a pink blush staining his cheeks. "How can you not remember? You _cried_ like a _baby_, so now were gonna watch this. Cause it's this or _Hannah Montana: The Movie._" Teddy raised an blonde eyebrow under his hood. "Hey!" Tommy protested. "Kate took all the DVD's to her place! They're having some chick thing and apparently Hannah doesn't even make the cut."

"Just put it on, will you." Teddy sighed, relaxing into the soft couch.

Tommy saluted cockily and smirked. taking the DVD out of the case and placing it in the DVD player, closing it and walking back to the couch, sitting down next to the alien. "You do know how wrong that sounded, right? Like you were asking me to-"

"Just shut up and watch." Teddy slapped Tommy in the back of the head jokingly. "It's starting."

* * *

Halfway through _Return of the King_, Tommy looked over from the screen to look at Teddy who had sort of a sad look on his face. Tommy had no frickin idea in hell in what to do in these situations. This is what his brother was for. But Billy was forced to have dinner with his family instead of teleporting and spending the night here. Usually the witch was the one sitting in-between the 2 most important people in his life. Tommy bit his lip, trying to find something to say. He and Teddy had been living together in HQ for a couple of weeks, and he still didn't know how to act.

"I'm the closest your gonna get to Billy at this moment, Teddy."

Teddy turned to look at Tommy questioningly at his sudden statement. "I know." he said slowly, looking back at the movie.

"Then why are you so...sad? It's not like your _lonely_ or anything. You've always got me, you know. God, I can't believe I even said that."

He turned again, this time ignoring the movie completely and looking Tommy properly. He really looked concerned. "Because you're so much like him that it hurts. No, really. You two don't see it. It scares the crap out of me."

"Apparently it scares the crap out of _everyone_."

* * *

"So, I was going through the YA records..." Tommy offered the bowl of popcorn to Teddy after he shoved a whole handful in his mouth. "Tis 'opcorns good."

Teddy took a piece. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"I'm a Young Avenger, remember?"

"Could of fooled me."

"Very funny, Teddy."

"Anyway, what were you doing in the YA records?"

"Researching you." Tommy said smugly.

Teddy froze. "Why?"

"I wanted to see if you were good enough for Billy, that you weren't going to break his heart and run off scurrying to the Kree or whatever.."

The shape-shifter blinked and his mouth agape. "That's really...brotherly of you...I didn't know you even had it in you."

"Don't tell Billy, please. It's embarrassing that I'm even telling _you_."

"You should really tell him. He'd be proud."

Tommy snorted. "And that's what I want isn't it? For my little brother to _proud_ of me?" he said in a mocking tone. "Sure, why not? Why don't I wreck the reputation I have already?"

"Just forget I said anything then." Teddy grumbled. "So, am I up to your standards? Am I worthy of Billy Kaplan?."

Tommy shrugged, eyes wandering back to the tv. "Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be? You're perfect. You're a royal Kree-Skrull hybrid. Everyone loves you...except when they tried to pretty much kill you. Twice."

"I'm not perfect. Billy is though. He's the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"Yeah...I'd shut up now. We gotta stop with these bonding moments. Billy and the others will think we're up to something."

* * *

"Legolas reminds me of Clint."

"Hawkeye Clint?"

"Duh. Who else do you think I was referencing to?"

Teddy squinted at the screen. "Huh..he does."

"Yeah I know, right? This is depressing."

"What is? Lord of the Rings?"

"No, the comparing superheroes to hobbits and elves."

"It's not _sad_."

"We're totally geeking out."

"I can proudly say that you take after your brother."

"Seriously. Don't go there."

* * *

They had decided to stop the movie halfway through, both of them going into the kitchen to get something to drink. It was nearly midnight and Tommy was still super-hyped up since he had pretty much had a whole bowl of sugar a minute ago. He blurred on the spot, hopping up and down.

"Tommy-" Teddy scowled at the speedster as he shoved his face with poptarts. "Seriously, you're going to choke and I'm not performing CPR on you." he warned, getting a glass of water.

"I'm sure you want to." Tommy said, half coherently. "I mean, look at me." he spun around in a slow cirlce. "I'm hot property. Not everyone can pull of the shirtless look you know."

Teddy shook his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Cause I'm your subsitute for when Billy isn't here?" Tommy offered, walking back out to the couch and grabbing the remote. "Just without the making out, sex, mushy moments and stuff. I'm just something to stare at."

"No, you're yourself, Tommy. You're not some 'replacement.' You're unique."

"That's not what Eli said the other day."

"Eli can get stuffed."

"And Kate agreed with him."

"So can Kate."

"I _like _Kate."

"I know you do."

* * *

Teddy sat up with a groan, noticing as a side note that the end of Lord of the Rings was playing, the credits rolling. They must of fallen asleep halfway through or something. It was pitch black outside and the storm was still going on. Thunder rumbling and lightening crackling in the sky.

He checking his watch, sighing when it read something along the lines of 3 in the morning. Only 2 and a half hours until everyone would turn up and training would start. Hours and hours of it. At least he got to spend the hours with Billy, at least.

As he tried to move his legs, he heard a low moan come from beside him. He jolted back in brief second of shock as he saw Tommy's muscular figure wrapped around his. They must of fallen asleep like this.

He tried to shake the speedster off him, but Tommy's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist from behind him. He had to admit, Tommy was pretty cute wrapped around his body like this, even if he _is _his boyfriends twin brother. On the plus side, he _was _shirtless. _Okay, I've really got to keep these creepy thoughts out of my head. I'll start feeling guilty about it, and this is something I don't really want to discuss with Billy._ Teddy thought, sighing.

"Tommy." he shook him gently.

"Piss off." the figure grumbled, obviously not realizing his postion. "Go to sleep. Training. Morning. Late. Pissed of Eli. Eli pissed of equals Kate hating me. Don't like angry Kate. Scary. Go to sleep or I'll blow you up. Then angry Billy. Billy go Wanda. Everyone gets screwed. Shut your eyes."

Teddy rubbed his eyes, grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. "Never mind." he laid back down on the couch, the warmth radiating from Tommy's body pressing into his back. It felt nice, though. But creepy? Yes. Tommy snored gently as he fell back into sleep, not caring about who he was technically snuggling up to.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep again, his eyelids heavy, the speedster looking so innocent while asleep and laying next to him. And when they woke up eventually, it would all change again.

* * *

**-End-**


End file.
